The present invention relates to a computerized method of and system for learning.
Numerous methods and systems have been developed for learning information by learners. Some of such methods and systems are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,180; 5,788,508; 5,827,071; 5,864,869; 5,879,162; 5,934,909; 5,947,747; 6,024,574; and 6,032,141. While these patents disclose various solutions to a computerized learning process, it is believed that they can be further improved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new computerized method and a system for learning.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a method of computerized learning of information which includes storing in a storage the information subdivided into a plurality of portions, and a plurality of sets of questions each set related to a respective one of said portions; performing a plurality of reviews of said portions of the information by a learner in accordance with a computer program; displaying during each review at least one of said portions called from the storage as an electronic page on a display and reviewing a content of said electronic page by a learner; presenting on the display from the storage successively one after the other, questions related to the displayed electronic page; inputting by the learner indications whether the learner knows an answer to a corresponding question or the learner does not know the answer at least adequately; in response to the learner""s inputting the indication that the learner knows the answer to a corresponding question, promoting by the program said question to a later review; and in response to the learner""s inputting the indication that the learner does not know the answer to a corresponding question adequately, promoting by the program said question to an earlier review; and performing the reviews with time interval which increase from one review to another.
In accordance with another feature of present invention, a system for computerized learning of information is proposed, which has a storage of the information subdivided into a plurality of portions, and a plurality of sets of questions each set related to a respective one of said portions; means for performing a plurality of reviews of said portions of the information by a learner in accordance with a computer program; means for displaying during each review at least one of said portions called from the storage as an electronic page on a display and reviewing a content of said electronic page by the learner; means for presenting on the display from the storage successively one after the other, questions related to the displayed electronic page; means for inputting by the learner indications whether the learner knows an answer to a corresponding question or the learner does not know the answer at least adequately; means operative for, in response to the learner""s inputting the indications that the learner knows the answer to a corresponding question, promoting by the program said question to a later review; means operative for, in response to the learner""s inputting the indication that the learner does not know the answer to a corresponding question adequately, promoting by the learner said question to an earlier review; and means for initiating the reviews with time intervals which increase from one review to another.
When the method is performed and the system is designed in accordance with the present invention, it provides an efficient learning of information by learners.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.